Sten
The Sten Mark II is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty: World at War (DS), Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It was cut from Call of Duty: World at War. Call of Duty and United Offensive Campaign This is the British Submachine gun of choice. It is a powerful weapon at close range, akin to the other Submachine guns, but is much rarer to find. It is much less common than the German MP40, and both have basically the same stats. In United Offensive, the player starts the British Sicily mission with a silenced Sten. The silenced Sten looks much different from the regular Sten, with more detail, and what looks like a much larger, "chunkier" looking magazine, as well as a partial view of the thin metal stock. Multiplayer The weapon is issued to the British team in multiplayer. It is not as accurate as the German MP40, making it best reserved for close quarters, where its damage and fire rate compensate for its lower accuracy. Gallery Sten CoD.png|Sten in original Call of Duty Sten Iron Sights CoD.png|Iron Sights Sten Reloading CoD.png|Reloading the Sten Sten UO.png|The Sten as it appears in Call of Duty: United Offensive Sten Iron Sights UO.png|Aiming down the sights Sten Suppressed UO.png|The suppressed Sten Call of Duty: Finest Hour The Sten is a decent weapon, with damage about equal to the MP40, although ammo cannot be shared. It is a stable weapon with an easily controlled recoil. Gallery Sten FH.png|The Sten in first person Sten Iron Sights FH.png|Aiming down the sights Call of Duty 2 Campaign The Sten is, again, the Submachine gun of choice for the British. It still deals a high damage in close quarters, capable of killing in just two shots. Its accuracy is good, due to low recoil and rate of fire, but loses much of its damage at extreme ranges, reducing its effectiveness at a distance. It is not encountered until the Caen missions, and is used as a starting weapon in every mission after. Multiplayer This weapon is issued to the British team. It can kill in three bullets at close range or ten at a distance. Its low rate of fire and recoil make it a versatile weapon, allowing for limited medium-range combat in addition to close-range. Compared to the Thompson, it has more ammo and slightly better accuracy. Gallery Sten CoD2.png|First-person view of the Sten Sten Iron Sights CoD2.png|Iron sights Call of Duty 3 The Sten (listed as Sten MKII in the Bonus Materials) in this game is almost exactly the same as the previous ones. The only differences are how it is held and the Sten also appears to be weaker in Call of Duty 3. As in the previous games, the Sten has low recoil and well-designed iron sights to help the player shoot at relatively long ranges. Ammunition is plentiful in Night Drop, since many friendlies use this weapon, but in Laison River ammunition is rare until the player reaches the flak trenches and the house. In other levels, the player might end up trading it for an MP40 due to the rarity of dropped Stens. Gallery Sten CoD3.png|The Sten in first person; here it is held from the assembly in front of the trigger guard Sten Iron Sights CoD3.jpg|When aiming down the sights, it is held from the handguard instead Call of Duty: Roads to Victory The Sten is used by both the British and Canadian forces. It is held from the handguard, in a similar fashion to Call of Duty 3. If the difficulty selected is "Survival", it is replaced by the Bren. In some of the wallpapers and in the intro cinematic, the Sten was held by its magazine, but in the actual game it is held from the barrel sleeve. Gallery Sten RTV.jpg|The Sten in-game Sten Iron Sights RTV.jpg|Iron sights Sten Intro RTV.jpg|The Sten held by its magazine in the intro movie Call of Duty: World at War (hipfire) (ADS) |pen = Small |fire = Automatic |used = Britain |HUD= }} The Sten originally appeared in Call of Duty: World at War, however, it was cut along with the British campaign. Only Create-a-Class image, pickup icon, animations and uncompiled weapon file remained in the Mod Tools. In singleplayer, the weapon was to appear with suppressor and without it. The model was kept for Call of Duty: Black Ops. Unlike the most weapons, the only performance difference between the silenced and unsilenced versions is the fire rate: the unsilenced version fires every 0.1 seconds, while the silenced one can fire every 0.109 seconds. Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The Sten Mk II is one of the five SMGs that appear in game, and has a fairly low damage, but also the highest rate of fire. It is the British Army's Submachine gun of choice. In singleplayer, most players will keep the Sten instead of picking up the MP40 because it has a higher rate of fire and more damage. However, players will often trade the Sten for the STG-44 in later levels because the STG-44 is more accurate, and deals more damage. In Multiplayer, the Sten is only available for the British faction, along with the Lanchester Submachine Gun, however the Sten is used more frequently, despite its lower damage, because it retains a higher rate of fire and greater accuracy. Gallery File:Sten WaWDS.jpg|The Sten in first person File:Sten Iron Sights WaWDS.jpg|Iron sights Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts In Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts, the Sten is the Submachine gun of choice for the British campaign. It is similar to past versions of the Sten in the series, and appears as a British weapon alongside the Lee-Enfield. Its ammo and damage are the same as the MP40, and it can be obtained from fallen comrades, making both this weapon and its counterpart ideal for choice, as ammo won't be a problem. Gallery Sten WaWFF.png|The Sten in first person Sten Iron Sights WaWFF.png|Iron sights of the Sten Call of Duty: Black Ops The Sten returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops ''and is exclusive to the Campaign level "Project Nova", being carried by the British Commandos who assault the ship containing the Nova-6 gas. It has a 32-round magazine, a moderate rate of fire, and medium recoil. Like all of the other ''Call of Duty games in which the Sten appears (except Call of Duty 3), it is held by the magazine, making the aim tilt slightly leftward. It is almost identical to the Type 100 from World at War, even sharing its animations, though the Sten has more recoil and more obstructive sights that hinder accuracy while aiming. The Sten is an available layer in the game's emblem editor, although the magazine cannot be seen, as it is mounted on the weapon's side. Gallery Sten BO.png|The Sten in first person Sten Iron Sights BO.png|Iron sights Sten Reloading BO.png|Reloading Sten Cocking BO.png|Cocking the Sten Sten SAS Commando Project Nova Black Ops.png|British Commandos in "Project Nova" armed with Stens British Commando BO.png|A British Commando aiming his Sten Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The Sten was added to the multiplayer of Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare for Xbox One on November 18, 2015 and a month later for PC and PlayStation 4. It has a noticeably higher rate of fire than previous incarnations of the weapon. The Sten has low damage, high recoil which is aggravated by its fire rate and a slow reload in comparison to other submachine guns.It is unlocked by getting one of its four variants from a regular supply drop or an advanced supply drop. It does low damage, being a four shot kill at close range, dropping off to a 6 shot kill at long ranges. This, along with the high recoil, means that this weapon and its user wil suffer at long ranges. It truly shines in close range, where the quick fire rate and 4 shot kill make it a killing machine if used properly. It is recommended to run the Sten with attachments either helping the close range capabilities or making it viable at long range. In a class focusing on close range, one should use the Silencer, Extended Mags and Laser Sight. For long range, one should use Advanced Rifling, Foregrip and a Hybrid Sight. Supply Drop Variants Gallery Sten First Person AW.png|The Sten in first person Sten Iron Sights AW.png|Aiming down the sights Sten Reloading AW.png|Reloading Call of Duty: WWII The Sten was added to Call of Duty: WWII with the Winter Siege event. A drawing of it is seen in Arthur Crowley's file. Gallery COD WWII VIRAL 16.PNG|As seen in Arthur Crowley's file Sten Title WWII.png Trivia General *Because of the way the player grips the magazine, the Sten is always tilted a few degrees counterclockwise. The only exceptions are in Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 3, World at War: Final Fronts, and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. *As stated in the in-game info for Call of Duty 3, the real-life Sten was designed to use captured ammunition, to the point of being able to use the magazines designed for the MP-40. Throughout the series, ammunition pools for the MP-40 and Sten have always remained separate. Call of Duty: United Offensive *In Call of Duty: United Offensive, during the intro to the first Sicily mission, if you look across the boat, you can see Maj. Ingram's Sten with the magazine turned down 90 degrees. Call of Duty 2 *In Call of Duty 2, using a widescreen reveals the character re-inserting the same used magazine and not changing it for a new one when reloading. Call of Duty 3 *The in-game info claims that the Sten can use captured MP40 ammunition. Despite the description, however, this ability is not implemented in gameplay. *In the bonus material, the magazine is on the right side and not the left like in Campaign. *In the campaign, any NPC holding the Sten is classified as a Support Gunner. Call of Duty: Black Ops *It seems that the cut World at War pickup icon for the Sten was reused in Black Ops. Also, the icon shows the integrated silencer, though the Sten in Black Ops does not have one. *The British Commandos hold the Sten as if it had a pistol grip rather than the wire stock. Category:Call of Duty Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty 2 Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty 3 Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: World at War Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty 3 Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: WWII Submachine Guns